Everlasting Candles
by Nerva al'Thor
Summary: -Oneshot; Lavi's Birthday- Even Generals of the Black Order have a chance to take a break, but for Lavi, what use is such a break when the person who meant to him the most is not even around?


**Everlasting Candles**

_(For Joan, Jam, Faith, Robert and Geraldine)_

* * *

Lavi walked toward the missions department, anxious, even though the cheerful smile on his face said otherwise as he acknowledged every other greeting from the people who had run into him on the way to the said area of the headquarters. His student Louie, also the next Bookman perhaps, had tackled him off his bed the moment he woke up and gave him a present – a platter of churros he'd cooked himself. You had to hand it to the boy. He was so sweet. Lavi wondered if it was all right for him being Bookman.

Trinity and Rain had given him their own presents, wrapped in those oiled and scented papers that were so popular in Paris at that time. He had not yet opened them; he'd left them on the stack of paperwork in his desk, as a reminder to get off his lazy bum and do his work as a general despite the depressing paycheck that had not seen an increase for close to fifteen years now.

The Bookman ran a hand through his fiery hair as he stepped into the missions department. As expected, the people dropped what they were doing and echoed the greeting Louie had started.

"Ahahaha, thank you, thank you." Lavi grinned them all away. "Listen, ah, hey Evelyn, is he back yet?"

The young woman shook her head, making her dark brown bobs dance. "I'm afraid not, sir."

"Any idea when he'd be back?" Lavi asked.

"Sorry, no, sir."

"Thanks. You're super, Ev."

Sighing, Lavi went up to the rooftop and laid down, head pillowed on his hands. Missions department had been giving him lots of idle time lately while keeping off his significant other from his reach. It was pretty annoying, really, considering that he'd spent a good ten years of his life without that person. Ten agonizing years of having those eyes, face and lips haunting him even in his dreams. And now they were back as Exorcist Generals, they were still apart. If Lavi could have a birthday wish (not that he believed in those), a little bit more time was all he'd ever ask for. Not too much really, to keep him happy.

He spent a good chunk of the morning just lying there on the rooftop, watching the clouds and amusing himself. There was a fluff ball that looked strangely like Allen's duck hair, especially when he'd had Crown Clown activated. Lavi still missed that old kid, even though it had been some years since he'd died. Another one looked like Linali, only Linali with her hair long, the way he met her for the first time. All the other clouds looked like faces that Lavi would never see again, talk with again.

There were only two of them left from the original gang. He supposed this brought them ever closer, and the fact made Lavi forgive the other quickly despite just disappearing for 10 years without even a word of farewell. He remembered how Allen and the others looked for him far and wide, but they simply could not find hair nor hide of him.

The bastard was a crafty one.

And after ten long years, it was Trinity who found him, in Spain. Biking in Andalusia, no less. Convincing him to fight again tested everyone's patience, even Lavi's. But then he was back, and Lavi was glad for a familiar presence. Just the two of them left from the original gang. That meant a lot.

It was dusk when Louie's familiar blonde head popped up from the trapdoor.

"Señor Lavi?"

"Here, Louie. Good evening."

"Señor, General Aia sent me to fetch you, he said the food will get cold."

"Aw? I told them I didn't need the party." Lavi smiled, but he rose nonetheless and dusted his coat. For a moment he paused as he ran his fingers on the gold trimmings against the black cloth, and against the medals and the golden cross.

He never did expect to become a general. And by the way, the coat still sucked.

"I'm right behind you, Louie."

* * *

The Order's massive cafeteria had been decorated with crackers and balloons. Every available Finder, Exorcist and staff had gathered and greeted him with a resounding 'Happy Birthday, General Lavi'. Lavi smiled everything away again, saying his customary thank you's at the wrapped presents that people handed. Probably one memorable gift was a suspicious brown bottle the Science Department gave him, which Johnny Gill said would 'help increase the fire'. Lavi did not like to think what fire that was, but if it was what he was thinking of, Johnny and the science geeks were underestimating him and his significant love. Noise Marie could attest to that, what with his super sensitive hearing.

Jerry made all of his favorite food. There were drinks and dancing later on, and everyone had fun. Lavi was glad of that. He didn't mind having his birthday exploited because these were one of the precious few times that everyone had a chance to breathe, to forget. No, he didn't mind it at all.

Lavi returned to his rooms at around 2 am. He groaned as he saw his untouched pile of paperwork, with Rain and Trinity's presents on them. He would have to finish it all or the sunrise would bring a fresh load, and then he would drown again in the sheer amount of paper. The Bookman promptly set his other presents aside and rolled his sleeves.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The door creaked softly open, but the red-haired general asleep over the pile of paper didn't stir nor wake. A pair of muddy leather boots entered soundlessly and paused, their owner looking at the ridiculous pile of presents on the couch.

"You still get a humongous amount of junk, rabbit-brat." A voice whispered softly. Under the dimness of Lavi's lamp, one could see a faint smile flit across thin lips.

A pair of hands wearing white gloves produced a chocolate cupcake from out of nowhere. The cupcake was huge, with chunks of chocolate in it, topped with thick white frosting for the sole purpose of holding up the single, green birthday candle on it. The candle itself was a special invention of Reever Wenham's – it would not burn out until the flame was blown off. The pair of white hands put the cupcake down near the sleeping Bookman's face, and then there was a slight rustling sound as a match was lighted, and then the candle wick soon glowed.

The muddy boots moved to Lavi's bedchamber and then came back. The hands were holding a thick blanket, which was soon draped over the Bookman's shoulders. The hands then moved to Lavi's shoulder, and a body bent down, and long strands of blue-black hair danced momentarily against Lavi's cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Lavi…"

Those thin lips touched Lavi's cheek briefly. Then the other general drew back. He could not stay long. He had only dropped off in HQ after all to file a status report of his last mission, and by sunrise he had to be en route to Portugal for another week. One of the five fragments he carried had reacted, and his Finders pinpointed the possible host to Lisbon.

The man left the room without so much as a second glance, his footsteps still silent as a cat's.

When morning came the first thing Lavi saw was the cupcake with its everlasting candle, and for a moment he had to blink sleepily at it for a few seconds before realizing what it was. He sat up and gave a start when the blanket fell on the floor. He smiled, truly happy this time, and picked up the cupcake.

"Thank you very much, _koi_…you take care of yourself, okay?"

He blew the little flame out, and an odd contentment and peace settled on him. He raised a hand to his cheek, which was still warm with his lover's kiss.


End file.
